Fishing on the ship, no matter where the nearby sea or the like, it is really a good method of the relaxation to the fishing favorites. It can be not only to fish a big one but also can practice a good health. However, tackles for the shore fishing are still utilized for the ship fishing nowaday and operated by human power. The man who does not have a good health is always tired awfully and can not move any more because of the sinker heavied for the deep water fishing and rewinded for several times. Sometimes, owing to the shortage of the human power while fishing a big fish, the fisher cannot but cut off the snell, or he might be pulled into the water by the big fish.